The objective of the proposed research is to develop a severity index for ocular trauma, the Ocular Trauma Index (OTI), that maps anatomic descriptors of the nature and extent of injury into scores that reflect probable degree of temporary and permanent visual impairment. Scores ranging from 1 (normal vision) to 7 (total blindness) will be assigned by a panel of nationally recognized expert clinicians involved in the treatment of eye injuries. The severity scores will correspond to the 7 levels of visual impairment as defined in the Clinical Modification of the International Classification of Diseases (ICD-9CM). A modified Delphi approach will be used to develop consensus among the 10 experts. As a first step, the experts will be asked to assign severity scores independently of each other. The results of the independent ratings will be summarized by the investigators and shared with the panel members. The group will than be convened to discuss discrepant ratings and resolve differences. The development of the Ocular Trauma Index will provide a useful tool for the surveillance of eye injuries, the evaluation of alternative treatment protocols and for the planning and evaluation of eye trauma care services.